Passion Fruit
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Seiner, Seifer x Hayner, YAOI. Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters. With the summer drawing to a close, Seifer and Hayner's relationship takes an interesting turn.
1. A Lonely Lamer

**Chapter 1 – A Lonely Lamer**

Bored. That's how Hayner had felt for the past 5 weeks of the summer holidays, there was one week left and he thought he was about to kill himself out of boredom.

Pence and Olette were away on a little sort of holiday together, as a couple, leaving Hayner to his own devices. Not that he was angry at his friends for leaving him, he could understand that they wanted time alone to do couple things, but Hayner couldn't help feeling a little left out.

Hayner couldn't remember the last time he had a serious relationship, with a boy or girl, as he had dated both throughout the past few years. But now they were eighteen and in their last year of college, university was looming over them and Hayner wanted to spent maximum time together before the inevitable split happened.

He was rapidly drawn from his thoughts when he realised that he had somehow managed to wander to the sandlot; sighing he sat on the now empty struggle stage that was set up there.

The struggle season was over, and he had only managed to beat Seifer once, but that was one more than last year. Lying back, he gazed at the few clouds that drifted above him, it was a beautiful day, and he was wasting it just because he was lonely. He tensed when he heard someone else approaching, but chose to not move, hoping that they would think he was asleep and leave him alone.

"Lamer" Well there goes his plan.

Hayner raised himself so he was propped up by his elbows, glowering at the beanie clad blonde approaching him. He glanced around, Fuu and Rai were nowhere to be seen… Odd.

"What do you want asshole?" Seifer simply smirked and stood so he was standing next to Hayner, his shadow cast over the boy in a menacing way.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend, Chickenwuss?" Hayner snarled and lay back down, closing his eyes, figuring that if he couldn't see Seifer, then he wouldn't have to deal with him. His plan backfired when Seifer moved to lie next to him, arms behind his head. "Where are your lamer friends?"

Hayner ground his teeth together, telling himself not to attack the older and _stronger_ male, for he knew he would lose like always. "I should ask you the same thing".

There was a moment or two of awkward silence, before Seifer answered him, but it wasn't what he expected. "Rai is ill and Fuu has volunteered to look after him" His tone had changed slightly, but it didn't last long enough for Hayner to work out what it was.

Seifer sighed when Hayner didn't answer him, and glared at the smaller boy, he was about to punch him in the arm to get a reply when Hayner decided to answer, eyes opening to glare sceptically at the blonde next to him, he still found Seifer's actions suspicious. "They're on holiday, together" He wasn't about to sound like a lost puppy without them.

That led him to the thought that he and Seifer were actually having a civil conversation instead of their usual fist fights.

"Aw, is lamer lonely?" Seifer's tone was entirely mocking and he moved to stand up, obviously done with the conversation. But Hayner couldn't let a chance for some excitement to pass, so he lunged at the blonde, knocking them both to the floor of the stage.

"The fuck Chickenwuss?" Hayner swung at Seifer's head, but his fist was caught and they rolled around trying to hit the other in any way possible.

Seifer winced when a fist met his eye, no doubt he would have a black eye by the next day. Not one to lose, he pinned Hayner down, ignoring the persistent wiggling under him. "Get off me asshole!" Seifer snarled and before he could think about what he was doing, he leant down and latched onto Hayner's neck.

Hayner froze, and his spine tingled, his neck had always been overly sensitive and even though he shouldn't, he felt himself getting slightly aroused by the bite mark on his neck.

Seifer pulled back to admire his handiwork. "Now everyone will know that I will always dominate you" With that the blonde got up and left, refusing to poke at his sore eye until out of sight.

Gulping, Hayner's hand flew to the mark on his neck, there was no way he could hide it in this heat without passing out from heatstroke. There was also no way that Hayner had missed the double meaning behind Seifer's statement, what the hell was he thinking.

He frowned, it looked like Seifer had just found a new way to bully him. Hayner smirked at the thought of Seifer getting arrested for sexual harassment, it almost made Seifer's molesting worth it.

Woah, no, Seifer's molesting would never be worth it, and Hayner had definitely not just enjoyed the torture that his neck went under.

He darted up, hand still covering the red bruise that no doubt stood out from his skin like a sore thumb and briskly made his way back to his house, praying that his parents were out.

His prayers were answered when he got home to an empty house, and before even closing the door properly, he ran over to the large mirror in his hallway. He grimaced when he saw the damage that had been done, he had a bust lip, scraped arm and of course the hickey.

Hayner had always hated that word, it just sounded so dirty and it made his skin tingle. He glanced back to the mirror and jumped when he saw Seifer standing behind him smirking, spinning around he was ready to punch the smirk off his face, but there was nothing there.

"Great, now I'm seeing things" Shaking his head, he closed his front door and strolled out into his back garden, the sun was high in the sky and Hayner always felt more relaxed under the warming glow.

After about 10 minutes of blissful silence, his front door opened and he could hear his parents chattering away. He knew his mum would have a fit when he saw his state, she had always disapproved of Seifer and had tried to contact the elder's parents many a time. But from what Hayner could gather, they didn't seem to care.

It almost made him feel sorry for Seifer, at least his parents got distressed at his tussled state. "Hayner!" He sat up and turned to smile at his mother, and the look of horror crossed her face straight away.

"Oh god, Hayner, was it Seifer again? Should I call his parents? Are you ok?" The questions were fired at him like bullets, and his father just stood watching the exchange with a look of amusement.

"He's fine I'm sure, it's just a bit of friendly play fighting, right Hay?" Hayner was at a loss as to what he was going to say, it was certainly not friendly, but he did initiate it.

"Yes" The word left his mouth before he could think over the consequences, he had just told his parents that him and Seifer were friends that scrapped a bit. That was certainly not the case. His mother shot a defeated look at Hayner and was about to leave it when her eyes locked onto the mark on his neck, he gulped.

"Hayner, young man, is that a hickey on your neck?" He stuttered over his reply, his face heating slightly. His father laughed and retreated inside, leaving his son to face the wrath of his mother.

"Erm… no?" She screeched at him and stormed inside, no doubt about to ring Seifer's parents. Hayner shot his dad a pleading look, before pulling his shirt up in an attempt to cover the mark. He could hear his father trying to reason with the woman now trying to attack the buttons on the phone.

His parents knew he was gay, in fact his mother had just come out and asked him last year. Hayner let his head fall into his hands, she would surely think that Seifer was his abusive boyfriend.

"Fuck me" He took a deep breath and headed into the house.

"STOP SWEARING!" His father laughed at his expression, and Hayner stomped into his room, making sure to slam his door loudly so that his parents could hear. They got more ridiculous every year.


	2. An Egoistic Enemy

**Chapter 2 – An Egoistic Enemy**

Hayner groaned when someone knocked harshly on his bedroom door. "What?" He glanced at the clock, it was 10am and he knew his mother would shout at him if he wasted his holidays cooped up in bed.

His door swung open and there stood Axel and Roxas who had just got back from family holidays, hand in hand. "Hey Hay" Axel sniggered at the word play, before being punched in the arm by Roxas who bounced over and flung himself onto the other half of his double bed.

"Get up, we're going to the beach today. We'll get some ice cream while we're –" Roxas stopped suddenly before poking his neck "Did you get lucky while we were gone?" He smirked at his tired friend, who swatted his hand away and covering the mark with his hand, turning his head to face his friend.

"Someone who also beat you up, tough guy?" Hayner rolled his eyes but pushed himself up, motioning for Axel to close the door.

"It was Seifer." Roxas was about to make a comment, but Hayner sent him a sharp look. "We were fighting and he bit me, to show everyone 'that he would always dominate me' or some shit along those lines" There was a moments silence, before Axel burst into laughter.

"I always knew you two had a thing for eachother" Hayner sent him a horrified look.

"I do _not _have a _thing_ for Seifer" Roxas smothered a giggle, before getting off the bed and standing with Axel. Hayner groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Get out, I'll be down in a few minutes" Roxas sent him a triumphant look before dragging axel back downstairs. Hayner could hear his mother warning them about Seifer and asking the pair to look after 'her Hayner', scoffing, he grabbed his beach things and changed into a tank top and waterproof shorts. He paused when he passed a mirror, and as an afterthought threw on a hoodie that covered the mark.

Bouncing down the stairs he said a quick goodbye to his parents, before his mum could lecture him about abusive relationships, dragging his friends with him.

"I love your mum" Hayner shot Axel a dirty look, walking slightly ahead of the lovey dovey couple behind him. They were headed to the train station as usual; it was annoying that the beach was nowhere near their houses, so the journey took quite a lot of time.

The beach was reasonably busy when they arrived with about 20 other people there, a few people glanced up at their arrival, probably because of Axel's vibrant hair, but soon lost interest. After picking a spot near the middle of the beach, Roxas set out his and Axel's towels and Hayner did the same, before removing his hoodie and shirt, just left in his swimming shorts.

"I'm heading out to the cove, I'll be back soon" He addressed his friends who had decided to sunbathe before going into the sea, as Roxas hated lying on the beach when he was wet. Hayner wasn't particularly bothered, so he wandered into the sea, feeling the warm water lap at his feet.

He loved coming to the beach at the end of summer, as it had enough time to warm up properly, and it was very pleasant to swim in. Hayner and friends always swam the short distance to a little cave off the rocky cliffs just around from the beach, there was never anyone else there and it was a great place to relax and spend time with friends away from the beach.

There was never any worries about their stuff getting stolen because they were friends with the two lifeguards, Cloud and Leon, so they always kept a close eye on their belongings while they were swimming.

Hayner could only remember once incident when a local thug tried to steal their things but cloud had tackled the guy before he could even take 5 steps, Hayner had always thought Seifer was behind it.

The thought of Seifer made his mark ache, and he paused in his swimming to calm himself down. This was getting out of hand.

After a few more minutes swim, he reached the little semi-circle of sand that led to the cave slightly higher up – that was another good thing, the sea never reached the cave, so it could never flood. He shook his head to try and remove excess water, before climbing up the few rocky steps that led to the entrance.

He froze when he saw his rival lounging inside, next to a tiny fire, now staring at Hayner expectantly.

"What are you doing here, lamer?" Seifer smirked at him, and Hayner didn't miss his eyes darting to his neck, overnight the mark had turned an unpleasant sort of red/purple colour.

"I come here all the time, what are _you_ doing here asshole?" Seifer stood, until they were in front of eachother, him towering slightly over the smaller boy.

"Is that any way to treat your elders, you should respect me Chickenwuss" Hayner was seething, within a few seconds of conversation Seifer had already managed to push most of his buttons. He didn't want to fight when he had to swim back, incase he was too injured to make it.

"You have to earn respect, moron" Seifer had somehow managed to back Hayner into the cave with his advances, until his back hit a stone wall. Soon Seifer's hands were either side of his head, and there was very little space inbetween their bodies.

"And how do I do that, lamer?" Hayner's eyes widened as he came back to his senses, and he shoved at Seifer's chest, pushing the elder a few spaces back and making a break for the entrance. Seifer was quicker and they tumbled to the tiny space of sand outside of the cave, in the same position as the sandlot. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hayner growled and thrashed around, trying desperately to break free so he could return to shore, and the safety of his friends. "Back to my friends".

Seifer sat further on his hips, leaning back slightly so he was straight again. "Aw, and I thought we were friends Chickenwuss" Hayner paused in his movements, face flushed from the position and the effort of his struggling, to glare at Seifer, unsure of what to say without further embarrassing himself.

Suddenly, the look on Seifer's face changed and Hayner stopped squirming. "Hayner, look –" Hayner froze, his name sounded so good coming from Seifer, though he would never admit it.

It was only when they realised that Roxas and Axel were swimming out that Seifer paused in speech, and he jumped off Hayner just in time. Axel eyed the two of them up suspiciously, Hayner was frozen lying on the sand, staring at Seifer. What was he about to say? Hayner silently cursed his friend's timing, yet he was able to fall at their knees and praise them for stopping the probably awkward situation that was about to happen.

Roxas walked over and helped him stand, and he didn't miss the once over his friend gave him, probably to check that he wasn't injured.

"See you later, lamer" With that Seifer dived smoothly back into the sea, swimming back to shore. Hayner caught himself staring after him and corrected himself but the damage was already done. Axel and Roxas stood watching him with amusement, he scowled and stormed back into the cave, sitting next to the fire, but he couldn't help his thoughts from drifting to the older blonde.


	3. A Dramatic Dream

**Chapter 3 – A Dramatic Dream**

It was the last day of the holidays and Hayner didn't want to get up, his previous attempts at getting out of the house had pretty much ended up with awkward encounters with Seifer.

The sun was bright, but the clock only read 6 am – that was the only bad thing about summer, the nights were bright for too long, and it got bright too early. Rolling over and curling up under the duvet, his eyes drifted slowly, and soon he was once again asleep.

/

_Hayner opened his eyes, he was in a blood red room on the largest bed he had ever seen in his life. Blinking, he glanced around, the bed was the only piece of furniture in the room.. odd. _

_The next thing that caught his attention was the curtains blowing slightly in the breeze, wait breeze? Hayner wandered over to it to see some open French doors, his breath caught in his throat, the only thing he could see was beach for miles either side of the house he was in._

_The water was crystal clear and for a moment he swore a dolphin jumped from the water on the horizon, the place was seemingly void of human life, but that didn't sense. It only then occurred to him that this was not his house, he froze, glancing around quickly, but there was no noise or signs or anyone else here with him._

_He slowly descended the few steps that led to the white sands, the colour reminded him of Seifer's hair, pale blonde. Hayner cursed himself for even in a dream, thinking of the blonde bully that was now plaguing his mind. He ran a hand through his hair, and was about to walk into the water when he was stopped._

_Hayner squeaked when strong arms circled his waist and he was pulled back into a bare chest. A warm breath ghosted over his neck and he could smell expensive cologne. He knew that smell – Seifer. "Hello Hayner" His name rolled of the elder's tongue just like it had those few days earlier, and it sent another tiny shiver down his spine._

_It was strange hearing his actual name instead of the usual insults._

"_Seifer" He cursed himself that the loudest he could do was a whisper, it was even more infuriating when Seifer chuckled and nuzzled his neck, just above where the now faded mark was. A tongue darted out and licked over the spot, and the hands tightened on his hips, his index fingers drawing patterns on his skin, leaving burning trails._

"_My mark is gone, I guess I'll just have to leave another one" Seifer sank his teeth gently into his pulse point, and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan and his knees went weak. He should not be this easily aroused, especially not from his rival, but it felt so damn good._

_Just as he was about to turn around, the sun blinded him until all he could see was a bright white light._

/

Hayner shot up so he was sitting, his hand immediately grabbed his neck, but there was no mark. "Of course there's no fucking mark, it was a dream" His dream had somehow taken up two hours, and as he went to get up he noticed a slight problem inbetween his legs. Groaning in disbelief, he rested his head in his hands, debating on what to do about it.

Deciding that he couldn't wait it out… again; he got up and stripped on his way to the shower just off his room, turning the shower on. He didn't bother to wait for the water to get warm, instead just getting in shivering slightly at the cold water that fell on him. Once the water was warm, his hand wandered down and grasped his hardened member, letting out a shaky sigh of relief.

His hand pumped and he couldn't stop his mind drifting to Seifer, imagining that it was him doing this, and holding him like in his dream. Could he falling for Seifer, he paused at the thought, before shaking his head and quickening his pace. He would not think of Seifer while jerking off in the shower.

He groaned quietly when he finished, letting the shower run for a few more minutes before he turned it off and slouched out, he wasn't feeling up to anything now.

Slipping on some sweat pants and a tank top, he strolled downstairs, finding his parents on their way out. His mum appeared to be holding some sort of list, so they were probably shopping again.

"Oh hello Olette dear, Pence come in, come in!" His mother backed up a few paces letting his two friends come in, he grinned at the mention on their name, he needed some sanity back. He didn't trust Roxas and Axel not to tease him about his non-existent relationship with Seifer.

He soon saw his friends smile at his parents as they left, before Olette bounced over to Hayner, embracing him before plopping down on the sofa next to him.

Pence joined them, smiling at Hayner, before grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. "So how've you been without us?" Olette giggled and kicked off her shoes, bringing her feet onto the sofa with her. Hayner rolled his eyes and sighed, he wasn't sure how to broach the topic of Seifer with them, he could talk to them about anything, but this was embarrassing.

"Well, um, it's been boring…" Olette raised an eyebrow at his shiftiness, and poked him in the arm until he continued. "And, um, I kind of had a strange sort of thing happen with Seifer" They both stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What sort of thing?" Olette was starting to look smug, as if she already knew what he was going to say.

"Well nothing technically happened, but you know, he's been acting weird. He was about to tell me something, but they bloody Axel and Roxas interrupted. But I'm not sure if that's a good thing either" He trailed off slightly, as if contemplating something.

"God damn them!" Pence and Hayner shot Olette a suspicious look at her outburst, it was almost as if she was wanting something to happen.

"What do you mean?" She suddenly looked nervous and stood up, quickly making some lame excuse as to why she had to leave. She called over her shoulder that she would see them later and darted out of the door before either of the boys could stop her.

They just glanced between themselves, Pence shrugged and continued to watch the TV, leaving a confused Hayner staring at the space where Olette was just sitting.


	4. A Sly Squeeze

**Chapter 4 – A Sly Squeeze**

**AN: Sorry this ones so short, didn't want to run into the next chapter's plot.**

**4:05pm Monday**

"Fuck you, Seifer" Hayner was sat in a room, alone for an hour with his rival. He glanced at the blonde smirking at him, he had a cut above his left eyebrow and a bruised jaw, but Hayner was worse off.

He had the beginnings of a black eye, scraped arm and a fresh bite mark on his neck. "I know you'd love to, but we can't here" Everything Seifer said was winding him up beyond belief, and he had to restrain himself from lunging at the elder male, because he knew that he would just end up in another compromising position.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, asshole" Seifer grinned and strolled over, his eyes sparkling with excitement as Hayner backed up into the wall behind where he was sitting. He glanced around nervously, looking for a way out that was closer than the door.

"No, but it's what you want" With that Hayner found lips crushed onto his and he thought he would pass out in shock. Seifer was kissing him.

Not just a peck either; soon Hayner felt Seifer's tongue probe at his lips until he forced his way past them. Hayner was ashamed at the moan that tore from his throat when Seifer's hand grasped his hair, he shouldn't be enjoying this, but there was no denying it now.

Hayner was falling for Seifer.

~S*H~

**8:40am Monday**

Hayner blinked slowly at his friends; being this cheery on the first day back to school was not normal. Olette was currently chattering away to the four of them about something she'd seen on TV the day before, and looking around, Hayner noticed that Pence was the only one paying attention to her.

Roxas and Axel were currently sending eachother meaningful looks and Hayner was staring into space waiting for the bell to ring, signalling that they were to go to homeroom.

He wasn't looking forward to his last year, because he knew that there would be lots of exams and that after this, his friend group might drift apart. That was the worst bit, but he had to push those thoughts away, it was no good thinking like that if he didn't want it to happen.

"Hey guys lets head in, get our usual seats and stuff" Axel stood stretching and letting his arm drape over Roxas' shoulders, pulling the smaller boy into his side.

Hayner was lucky enough to have homeroom with all of his friends, but unfortunately, Seifer also had it with them, but without his little posse. He frowned when he walked in seeing Seifer sitting in his usual seat, which happened to be right next to Hayner's (caused by their teacher's bloody seating plan).

He slumped in, trying to ignore the piercing stare of his rival, Hayner could practically feel his smirk burning into his head. Olette 'accidently' pushed his chair closer to his rival until their bodies were only inches away from eachother, Hayner blushed slightly when he turned to look at Seifer, who simply looked amused.

"'Morning, Chickenwuss" Hayner shot him and glare and shuffled his chair back, ignoring the sudden lack of contact and trying extra hard to ignore the fact that he wanted it back.

"Shut up, asshole" Seifer feigned a look of offense, his hand resting on his heart. The teacher chose this moment to walk in, and none of them recognised her young features.

Everybody shuffled into their seats and waited for her to speak, Seifer putting his usual stoic expression on. "Good morning class, my name is Miss. Grayson, I will be your form tutor for your last year here" Her eyes darted around the class and seemed to stop briefly on the pair of them.

Word had obviously gone around the teachers as to the trouble they caused, they were certainly infamous within the school. But if she knew, then surely she would move them apart, the thought made Hayner both sigh in relief and pout in frustration. His feelings were really confused and he wasn't sure what he wanted.

She began to do the morning register, then went on to talk about homeroom rules and general 'back to school' shit that made Hayner want to smack his head off a wall.

Hayner nearly hit the roof when he felt Seifer's hand 'slip' onto his leg and give his thigh a squeeze. The fuck was wrong with him? In a moment of fury, he swung and punched Seifer in the jaw and before anyone could top them, they were rolling around the floor kicking and punching until the teacher managed to pull them apart.

For someone so small and delicate looking, she was really strong, and the look on her face dared them to say something else.

"Detention, tonight" Hayner groaned, he thought this day couldn't get any worse.

~S*H~

**4:05pm Monday**

His senses rushed back to him and in a moment of panic he pushed the elder boy away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The fuck Seifer?" The blonde just shot him a lust filled look and gave him a lopsided grin, leaning against the desk behind him.

"What?" Hayner growled and looked anywhere but Seifer, he was too embarrassed to face him, especially when he was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Gulping when he glanced back and saw Seifer advancing on him once again, he shuffled away slightly, shooting the blonde a dangerous look.

Was he becoming Seifer's new play thing? Glaring he grabbed his things, not caring that detention wasn't over for another twenty minutes and stormed out, leaving Seifer in the room he took off down the corridor before anyone could stop him.

By the time he had ran home, he was panting and his head was hurting like crazy. He groaned and rubbed his temples as he walked inside, seeing a note left on the table in the kitchen.

_Out for a meal with your father, be back before 10._

_Mom x_

For once Hayner was happy that they were out, he didn't want to have to explain the bruises, he just wanted to eat and collapse in bed without another thought.

That was exactly what he did.


	5. A Problem Project

**Chapter 5 – A Problem Project**

Hayner didn't know how long he stood staring at the mirror, or why he was staring himself down. Well… he _did _know why, but he just didn't want to admit that Seifer had riled him up.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he walked out of his house, knowing that he couldn't skive school without his mother finding out and beating the crap out of him. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he locked the door and set off for school. But the thought that he would have to sit next to Seifer for at least 10 minutes this morning was plaguing his thoughts.

His thoughts were proved right when Seifer waltzed into homeroom, sliding gracefully into the seat, eyes never leaving his face. "What?"

"Is lamer not happy to see me?" Hayner bit his tongue softly but firmly to stop anything coming out from his mouth; he didn't want to end up in another detention with Seifer, in fear that the elder blonde would molest him again. Miss Grayson walked in before Seifer could say anything else.

~S*H~

Hayner sat in History, one of the only other classes he had with Seifer, but he was lucky enough to not have to sit next to him.

The teacher was a big-chested woman and Hayner looked in disgust at the other boys practically drooling over her; her chest wasn't exactly concealed, but he was pretty sure the principal didn't mind for exactly the same reason most of the male population liked her.

"So class, we are going to do a paired project on World War 2" They was a collective groan around the class, especially from Hayner; he had never been very good at History, Geography was more his thing. "I have already chosen the pairs, so calm down" The groan was louder and most people slumped in their chairs.

That made Hayner tense, knowing his luck he would be stuck with Seifer – and even more annoying was the fact that the elder blonde was _very_ good at History.

It was tense in the room as she read out the names of the pairs in alphabetical order, meaning Seifer would be called out pretty quickly. "Seifer Almasy with Hayner Dincht" There was a muffled giggle around the room, where the teachers stupid?

Seifer smirked in his direction, before turning his attention back to the front of them room as the rest of the list was called out.

"Move to sit with your pairs and decide how you're going to approach it and what you want to include, it should be at least 3 minutes long, there will be consequences if it's not" Hayner made no effort to move, staring intently at the wall, not even looking when the chair next to him scraped across the floor.

"Yo lamer, you're going to have to look at me if you don't want to get another detention with me" Hayner tensed, but glanced at Seifer who was drawing on the table.

"Whatever asshole" Seifer sighed, his face now with a frown, Hayner was being way more difficult that he needed him to be.

"Look Chickenwuss" His voice was now just a harsh whisper, obviously not wanting everyone else to hear what he was about to say. "If I offended you because I'm gay, then I'm _sorry_" He slouched back into his chair, folding his arms over his chest, no longer looking at Hayner.

He froze, did he hear that right? Seifer thought he was mad because he was _gay_? Hayner sent him a look that clearly showed that he thought Seifer was a moron.

"It's not because you're gay dumbass, _I'm gay_, it's the fact that you fucking molested me" Seifer looked slightly relieved but still severely pissed off, the pair just sat glaring daggers at eachother until their teacher walked over to check that everything was ok.

~S*H~

Roxas, Olette, Axel and Pence were bugging him endlessly about the sudden mood he was in. Hayner hadn't told them about the detention yet, but he figured if ever there was a good time, it would probably be now.

"Look guys, he jumped me in detention and I don't mean for a fight" That shut them up. Axel was the first to break the silence with hysterical laughter and soon everyone else was following, but Hayner didn't miss the pleased look in Olette's eyes. But that would have to wait until later.

Hayner frowned and slowly ate his burger, trying to ignore his friends, this was most certainly not funny. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want guys but now I'm stuck with him in a history project and he thought I was offended with him because he was gay. I told him that it was because he molested me, not because he was gay… and then I told him I was gay". It hit him then, if anything, him being gay was only going to spur him on.

"Well shit Hayner, you've just dumped yourself in a pile of shit" Olette hit Axel softly for his language before turning to Hayner with soft eyes.

"Is the thought of being with Seifer that bad? I mean, you guys used to be best friends when you were little and apart from us, he's the closest person to you" Hayner looked away, he couldn't be mean to Olette no matter how outlandish the things she said was.

"Olette, that's bullshit, Seifer's a prick!" At least Roxas was still sane, but at her pout he gave in and sighed. "Though I suppose I did kind of see it coming" Hayner gaped at him, throwing his hands in the air.

"I give up, you're all deluded. I don't like Seifer!" They all froze, but Olette giggled softly at something behind him.

"That's not very nice Chickenwuss" Hayner tensed and slowly turned around, putting his burger down. He glared up at Seifer who was smirking down at him, hands in his pockets, drawing Hayner's eyes to his long hanging trousers. Gulping, Hayner looked away, what was wrong with him, staring at Seifer like a wanton school girl?

"Excuse us lamers, he'll be right back" Before Hayner could complain, he was dragged up by his collar and led around a corner, where he wasn't in the line of sight of his friends.

"What the fuck are you doing asshole, let me go" He was thrashing against Seifer's grasp, but the elder had him pinned against the wall.

"I just wanted to talk about this history project" Hayner stopped struggling for a moment, his fist tense around the other's wrists. "Your place or mine?" The playful smirk was back and their lips were dangerously close; Hayner was just glad there was no one else around.

He certainly didn't miss the innuendo behind the question, but I did lead to thoughts of what would happen if they did end up alone. "Mine, I don't trust you here, nevermind on your own turf" Seifer simply chuckled and released Hayner's hands, letting his own run down the lithe body infront of him until they rested on thin hips.

"You just want me in your bed" Seifer paused before a sly grin appeared on his face. "Oops, meant bedroom. I'll be there at 6 tomorrow" Hayner was sure Seifer was going to kiss him before he left.

But just as he was expecting it to happen again the elder blonde pushed away and walked off without a glance back. Hayner didn't even have the time to ask how Seifer knew where he lived, but as Olette had said earlier, they used to be best friends in primary school, but that was over 10 years ago.

Shaking his head, Hayner ran a hand through his already messy hair and sauntered back over to his friends, not answering any questions they might have had.


	6. A Teasing Touch

**Chapter 6 – A Teasing Touch**

**AN: Excuse the text speak for the chat part :)**

Hayner shut his front door, dropping his bag next to the foot of the stairs and slouching into the kitchen. His mother was busy cooking spaghetti Bolognese, little did Hayner know that it was Seifer's favourite food. "Smells good mom" She turned and smiled at him.

"Well it used to be Seifer's favourite food silly!" Hayner scowled, now Seifer had something else to tease him about.

Luckily there had been no more awkward situations at school that day, but the knowledge that Seifer was coming over was enough to keep him on edge at all times. Nodding at his mother, he grabbed his laptop and sank into his favourite armchair. Once he had logged on, a group chat opened almost immediately.

_Axel:_ It's about fucking time Hayner, we've been waiting for 10 mins. Did u get lost on the way home?

_Roxas:_ Shut up Axel, u know he lives further away from school

_Olette:_ Stop swearing, and stop using text speak, it bugs me!

_Axel:_ Sorry Princess xxxxxx

_Pence:_ *sigh*

_Olette:_ Putting kisses will not make this better

_Hayner:_ Guys shut up, ur not making my life easier

_Olette:_ I give up, let your brains rot from text speak

_Roxas:_ Ur life is pretty simple dude

_Hayner: _Rly? Cos when you have Seifer coming for tea and ur mom makes his his fave dish, that's rly simple

_Axel:_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sucks to be u dude!

_Pence:_ Guys cut him some slack, g2g bye!

_Olette:_ Bye xxx

_Axel:_ So now kisses are gd? Oh and bye Pence

_Roxas: _c u l8r dude

_Hayner:_ Bye Pence

_Axel: _So lover boy, use a condom! Xxxxx

_Hayner is offline_

~S*H~

Seifer would be arriving soon, but Hayner had only just realised that he still needed to shower. Cursing, he quickly stripped and turned the shower on, patiently waiting for the water to warm before letting himself relax under the warmth.

He washed his hair pretty quickly and had just shut the water off when – "Hayner, Seifer is here!" Before he had time to get changed out of his towel his bedroom door opened and Seifer stepped in, eyes racking over his body almost hungrily. Hayner tried to stop the shiver that ran down his spine and turned away from the smirking boy.

"Did my mom tell you to come up here?" He tensed when the reply came right next to his ear.

"She did, she's rather fond of me ya know. Even though we fight all of the time" Hayner was staring at the wall infront of them, trying not to react to the elder now pressed against his back.

"Well, she knows I give it as good as I get" Seifer snorted and his hand rested firmly on Hayner's neck, where the bite mark was now completely gone.

"You sure about that, lamer?" Suddenly Hayner was spun around and once again he found himself with his back against the wall. "I thought maybe we could leave the work until next time, we have long enough" Hayner raised an eyebrow; then why the hell was he here?!

"Then what the fuck are you doing in my room" Hayner narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer, but Seifer just chuckled and rested his hands either side of his head.

"I seem to remember, it was _you_ that invited me into your room" Seeing that Hayner was only getting angry, and if they had a fight, he would no doubt have to leave and may not get the chance to come back, he quickly carried on. "Plus, I hoped that tonight we could get to know eachother… again".

Gulping, the younger blonde pushing Seifer away, he needed him out of his room. Now. Or at least before he did anything embarrassing.

Seifer backed off, but didn't take his eyes off the younger boy, instead choosing to sit on his bed. "Leave, I am not getting changed with you here" Seifer put on a pout but stood up and left, but not without brushing against Hayner's chest on the way.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Seifer moved out of the room and down the stairs, not bothering the close the door. Hayner quickly threw on a clean pair of boxers, some sweat pants and a t shirt before bouncing downstairs, momentarily forgetting that Seifer's favourite food was waiting for him.

He smiled happily when the food was placed infront of him, he was starving! Seifer sent him a quick smirk before genuinely smiling at his mother. "This is lovely Mrs. Dincht, I'm surprised you remember my favourite dish" She giggled and sat down Next to Hayner, who was opposite Seifer. Hayner's breath caught at the smile, Seifer should smile properly more often, it only made him more attractive.

"Please call me Sue and I'm sure Hayner remembered too, I used to make it all the time when you came over" Hayner mumbled a response, keeping his gaze to his food as they ate, Seifer and his mother made chit chat about the past few years and what Seifer had been up to.

Hayner was baffled that Seifer could actually be _nice_, he knew that they used to be friends for a reason, but it still shocked him.

Pretty soon they were all done, and Hayner's mother ushered them back upstairs to do whatever it was that they were supposed to be doing, leaving Hayner alone with Seifer once again.

Hayner blushed slightly when Seifer closed the door securely and advanced towards him. "You look a bit hot their lamer, why not take off some layers" It was more of a statement than a question and Hayner let out a yelp when he tripped and fell backwards onto the bed.

Seifer smirked at him and before Hayner could sit up and move away from the blonde, Seifer had crawled over him – knees either side of slim hips and hands either side of his head.

Neither moved for a moment as the tension grew between them. As much as the older teen annoyed the hell out of him, Hayner had to admit that Seifer was very handsome, the scar only adding to his ruggedness.

This time, when Seifer bent down slowly, Hayner wasn't confused and he wasn't scared either. He just lay there, waiting for it to happen. He didn't have to wait long and soon Seifer's lips were barely touching his, it was nowhere near as rough as it had been the previous time.

Growing impatient with the lack of contact, Hayner growled and grabbed Seifer's beanie throwing across the room and digging his fingers into the surprisingly soft locks, forcing their heads closer.

He could feel Seifer's smirk against his lips, but there was no pulling away. Seifer's tongue lapped at his bottom lip, diving in as soon as Hayner opened his mouth. Hayner moaned when their tongues tangled and Seifer's flicked across the roof of his mouth.

He gasped when Seifer's hand slid underneath his shirt, massaging his lower stomach. This was going way too quickly, a few minutes ago he wanted Seifer out of his house.

Seifer seemed to have the same thought and pulled away, sending Hayner a smouldering look before removing his hand from his shirt and moving to get his beanie. Hayner couldn't help but stare at Seifer's hair, it was so bright but so pale at the same time. Not many people got to see this and it kind of made Hayner feel special even though it wasn't intentional on Seifer's part.

"Well, lamer this has been fun, we should do it again some time" Seifer chuckled at the younger boy who was still spread out on his bed just staring at him.

"How about 6 on Friday, your place?" Seifer just nodded his head in reply and glanced back at Hayner before departing, nothing more was said.

Hayner could hear his mother saying goodbye to Seifer, and asking why he was going so soon. But he made a smooth excuse that Hayner couldn't have hoped to do and soon he heard the front door closing.

What the hell had just happened?


	7. A Friendly Favour

**Chapter 7 – A Friendly Favour**

**AN: In this Seifer grew up with his grandparents, so that's why Seifer's mom doesn't know Hayner.**

Hayner was baffled by what he had just been asked to do, asked to be, by his so called rival. "You what?" Hayner asked again, not believing what he thought he had just heard.

_The school day was finally over and Hayner was glad to be out, this week was dragging so much and all he wanted was to collapse in bed. But then he remembered that it was his turn to go to Seifer's house for 'studying', though they did really need to do some of that._

_Before he could get over the field where they ate lunch, something had grabbed him and pulled him around the same corner where Seifer was taken him not that long ago._

_Hayner was about to curse out whoever it was when he saw Seifer staring down at him, he didn't seem as cocky as usual and that kind of made Hayner nervous as to what was about to happen._

"_What do you want Seifer?" The blonde glanced around before locking his gaze with the younger blonde._

"_I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend" Hayner felt like laughing, but the serious look on Seifer's face stopped him. Why the fuck did Seifer want him to pretend to be with him?_

"You heard me right lamer, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend" Hayner gulped, there was no way of getting out of this one. "It's cos my mom is coming home today and she keeps trying to set me up with other millionaires' children" Hayner knew he looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open but he didn't care, the thing asked was too unthinkable.

"Why me? Why not anybody else, you know people would kill to even pretend to be with you" Seifer smirked again, leaning in slightly so Hayner could feel his breath on his face.

"You think I'm hot lamer?" Hayner flushed, shaking his head rapidly.

"I never said that! I just said that you could get anyone you wanted" He pouted, watching the smirk on Seifer's face get bigger by the moment.

"And what if I want _you_?" Seifer brushed his lips gently over Hayner's knowing that the younger couldn't say no to him, even if they claimed to hate eachother. "That and the fact that you'll be coming over later, so she can see you in person" Hayner frowned, he knew the first bit was never going to be true.

"Whatever asshole" Hayner tried to slide away from the elder, but strong hands pushed him further into the wall, securing him there.

"You didn't answer my question" What if this was all a sick joke to Seifer? Hayner wasn't about to let himself look like a love sick girl by admitting that the thought of being with Seifer didn't repulse him. It excited him, and that scared Hayner more than anything, he didn't know when his feeling had changed, just that they had.

"What if you do? What about it?" Seifer seemed to contemplate it, backing slightly off, but not allowing Hayner to make a run for it at the first sight. After about a minute or so of silence, Hayner posed another question hoping it would made Seifer more likely to answer. "What would you do about it?" It was quieter, but Seifer definitely heard it judging by the look on his face.

"I think the question is what do _you want_ me to do" Hayner frowned, he just wanted a straight answer from the other boy.

"Just answer me dammit!" Seifer chuckled and re-leaned in, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip and Hayner knew that Seifer knew he was staring. Taking a deep breath, he looked Seifer in the eye.

"When you answer me Chickenwuss" Hayner let out an exasperated noise and pushed Seifer back, storming off, calling a 'see you later asshole' over his shoulder.

~S*H~

Hayner stood nervously outside of Seifer's apartment building, trying to decide how to approach the situation. To be honest, he wasn't even sure why he turned up, maybe it was because of some twisted desire for the elder or maybe it was the hopes that Seifer felt the same towards him.

Shaking his head, he scolded himself before walking up the last few stairs and into the reception of the fancy looking building. The woman behind the bar glanced up at him before returning her attention elsewhere.

Great security, Hayner scoffed and scuffled towards the lift pressing the top floor button and leaning against the wall. He was nervous as hell.

He jumped slightly when the doors pinged open and taking a deep breath he stepped out and stood outside of Seifer's door. He knocked and waited only a few moments, before Seifer swung the door open, his signature smirk on his face. He was expecting the head that peeked over his shoulder, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting Seifer to swoop down and kiss him as if he was delighted to see him.

"Hayner, this is my mom, Lydia. Mom this is my boyfriend Hayner" Seifer stepped back to let his mother attack his disgruntled friend.

"Hello darling, how lovely to meet you" She kissed each cheek, before holding Hayner's face in her hands, twisting him this way and that. "I'm so glad that my son has found someone so handsome to be with, I've been trying to find someone like you for Seifer for ages" Seifer rolled his eyes and pulled her away, letting Hayner walk in and get somewhat comfortable under his friend's mother's gaze.

"Have you eaten already?" Hayner had had a snack before he came, hoping they could just get take out or something.

"Erm, not really, no" Seifer had wandered off somewhere in the massive penthouse, Hayner was sure he was going to get lost in there. Not that he would be coming often of course.

"Great, I'll make you something, I know Seifer won't of eaten either" The blonde reappeared, now holding his laptop and some paper.

"Actually mom, we have work to do, so I was just gonna get us take out. Right Hayner?" He just nodded dumbly, not really sure how to address the other lady without saying something offensive to her son/

"Oh, well I should probably be going I suppose" She sent a hopeful glance at her son who just looked back at her with a blank expression before sauntering over to the door opening it, as a silent hint for his Mother to leave. "I hope to see you both soon, goodbye Hayner honey" Hayner smiled waving slightly at her.

She said something quietly to Seifer who smirked and nodded, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Hayner suddenly felt nervous at being alone with his 'boyfriend', Seifer was too unpredictable and Hayner hated to admit it but it excited him. Hayner plopped down on the sofa, turning the flat screen on, trying to ignore the elder. Seifer simply chuckled and sat next to him, closer than he probably should have.

"What did your mom say?" He wasn't going to start an awkward silence, knowing that Seifer probably wouldn't be the one to start it up – enjoying Hayner's discomfort.

"She said you were handsome and I should hold on to you for a long time" Hayner blushed and looked away, staring intently at the TV, just making a grunt noise in answer.

Seifer laughed. "You're so cute" Hayner froze, did Seifer seriously just called him cute?

"What?" Seifer stopped laughing, catching Hayner's gaze. It was like in the movies, everything around them was seemingly forgotten and Hayner unconsciously leaned towards Seifer, who ran a hand through the back of Hayner's hair, pulling him closer.

Seifer's breath ghosted over his lips, making them part. "I like you Hayner" Hayner stared deeply into Seifer's eyes, trying to figure out where this was going.

"I like you too" Hayner knew that what was said could be meant just as friendship, but the position they were in said otherwise.

Seifer closed the gap between them, starting a hot and passionate kiss instantly. Hayner moaned and lay back, pulling Seifer over him like the other night in his room. Seifer grunted and pulled back leaving kisses on his neck, nibbling on a spot just under his ear, making Hayner's breath hitch.

"I don't want to go any further if you don't want it" Hayner whined when Seifer pulled away, sitting on his hips.

"I do want it, I've wanted this for a while" it was only after it came out, did Hayner think about what he had just implied. Seifer seemed to think the same, before a brilliant smile, similar to the one he gave Hayner's mom appeared on his face.

"So does this mean you'll be my real boyfriend this time?" Hayner snorted at how unromantic this was, but it suited them perfectly.

"Sure, asshole" Seifer smirked but got off, reaching for the phone.

"Is Chinese ok?" Hayner simply nodded, putting his hands behind his head, making himself comfy, somehow he didn't think they would go all the way tonight. They really did need to do some work.


	8. A Built Bridge

**Chapter 8 – A Built Bridge**

**AN: Sorry for it being so short, I've had so many exams recently, but I really wanted to get one out.**

Hayner sat in the usual spot, waiting somewhat nervously for his friends to arrive. Seifer had talked him into telling his friends about their relationship, apparently Fuu and Rai knew all along, which made Hayner embarrassed knowing that they had been observing him for a long time.

Olette was the first person he saw enter, soon followed by Pence and Roxas – he was somewhat relieved that he didn't have to face Axel with this too, no doubt he would find out from Roxas anyway.

"Hello Hayner" Olette skipped over and sat next to Hayner, looking at him expectantly. "So what's up, are you and Seifer finally together?"

Everyone stopped with their mouths gapes open. "H-How did you know?" Pence and Roxas' eyes nearly fell out of their heads at that, they hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. Hayner flushed and looked at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he wasn't sure how Pence was going to take it.

"It's about fucking time dude!" Roxas cheered and high fived Hayner, laughing at the look on Pence's face.

"You all knew about this?" Hayner laughed, a light blush on his face. Pence seemed to think for a moment before shrugging and sitting down next to Olette.

"It was obvious, silly! Seifer has totally been into you for ages" Olette declared as if it was the most obvious and well known thing in the world. Hayner just sighed and shook his head, he was grateful for having such accepting and loving friends. He had expected at least some resistance, if not for him being gay, then for it being with Seifer, the person who bullied them for years.

"Well I am glad we crossed this bridge, but Pence and I have a shopping date to go on, so go find your boyfriends and do something nice" Before Hayner and Roxas could reply, she had dragged poor pence out of the usual spot and into the street.

Hayner and Pence just looked at eachother, shaking their heads before following her order and bidding their goodbyes.

Walking down the street, Hayner was about to pull his phone out and call Seifer to see if he was free when he was violently pulled into a nearby alley way. Hayner let out a yelp and turned to punch whoever it was, but someone caught his fist before it could make contact.

He glanced up to see Seifer smirking at him, the elder blonde pulled Hayner into his chest by the slim boy's waist, leaning down to steal a kiss from the surprised boy. "Hello Chickenwuss" Hayner pouted but stopped when his lips were captured again by Seifer's as strong arms circled him.

Hayner opened his eyes briefly and was surprised to see half lidded eyes staring back at him, his throat tightened at the truly smitten look in Seifer's eyes.

The look was only there for a fleeting moment before they turned teasing and Seifer pulled away.

"Ask your lamer friends if they want to come to my birthday party at my place on Saturday, it'll just be your lot and my lot, a small get together" Hayner nodded, still slightly dazed by the taller blonde. "Oh, and tell them there'll be alcohol" Hayner rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, it wasn't like they hadn't drank before.

"What time?" Seifer was walking towards the end of the alley, and briefly looked over his shoulder at Hayner.

"6" Seifer winked at him and before Hayner could react, he was gone, leaving Hayner standing there. He couldn't deny it anymore, he really loved Seifer and he'd be damned if he let him go anytime soon.


	9. A Private Party

**Chapter 9 – A Private Party**

Hayner wasn't sure what he was going to buy Seifer, he and Olette were shopping. Axel and Roxas claimed to be getting him something secret, that he would no doubt find out about. Hayner had a suspicious feeling it was going to be something perverted, but he didn't bother to ask.

Olette and Pence were also getting a joint present, since Pence would have no idea what to get the blonde male, he was only talking to him because of Hayner.

"What are you two getting again?" Olette pursed her lips in thought as she browsed yet another shop for the thing she was looking for. She sighed and turned to him, shaking her head.

"We were going to get him some shower things, so he smells extra nice. But there's nothing really appropriate" She frowned and left the shop, Hayner in tow. "What about you lover boy?" Hayner rolled his eyes at her giggle, glancing around the street for a shop that caught his eye.

He stopped at an edgy looking jewellery store, maybe he'd get him a pendant sort of thing, something that would remind Seifer of him. He knew it was cheesy, but it seemed like something Seifer would appreciate. Olette dragged him in and followed him making comments about certain things as they went around the store.

It wasn't until he saw a thin metal chain necklace with an emerald diamond shape attached to the end.

Hayner smiled, it was perfect. He took it from the stand and walked over to the till, smiling at the gothic girl behind the counter. She took it and soon he had payed and they were back on the hunt for Olette's present.

Luckily it didn't take long for her to find the expensive shower stuff for men that she wanted and they went to their respective homes to wrap the presents.

~S*H~

Hayner walked up to Seifer's apartment, it was only half past 5, but he couldn't stand waiting around anymore, so he figured Seifer wouldn't mind if he turned up early.

He was right, when Seifer opened the door, he look momentarily confused, subtly checking the clock in the hall as he stepped aside to let Hayner in. "Hey Chickenwuss, you're early. Am I just that irresistible?" Seifer chuckled and pulled Hayner into his chest for a greeting kiss.

Hayner pulled back before Seifer could entice him into more, obviously nobody else was here yet. Seifer pouted but didn't let Hayner go, his arms still tight around his boyfriend's waist.

"I just couldn't wait around anymore, figured you wouldn't mind if I was early. Oh and happy birthday, asshole" Seifer smirked at him and walked them into the living room, sitting down, dragging Hayner into his lap so he was straddling the elder blonde. Seifer grabbed Hayner's butt through his skinny jeans and paused when he felt a little package in his back pocket.

He shot Hayner a curious look and Hayner nodded allowing him to pull the packet out of his pocket, it was a small silver square of wrapping paper. "Is this for me?" He chuckled when Hayner blushed and looked down, fiddling with the bottom of Seifer's shirt. "Can I open it now?"

Hayner shrugged, he didn't think the others would mind if Seifer had already opened his present. Seifer smiled at him and gave him a peck, before opening the small package.

He turned the necklace in his hands, running his thumb over the emerald. "It's lovely, thanks Hayner" Hayner smiled at him and reached around Seifer's neck to clasp the necklace in place.

Seifer let Hayner put the necklace in place, before kissing him slowly, he was glad that they were finally together. Without the pretence of fighting.

"The others will be here soon, we need to stop –" Seifer laughed but kissed Hayner again, squeezing his bum softly, just teasing him. Glancing at the clock, he knew that the others probably wouldn't be here for at least another ten minutes, but he couldn't decide whether to play with Hayner or not.

Hayner made that decision for him and got off, shooting him a dirty look before walking into the kitchen to observe the food and drinks his boyfriend had. There was a few pizzas and snacks along with multiple bottles of various types of alcohol, no doubt Seifer would be getting smashed tonight. He sighed, knowing that Seifer would probably unknowingly try to sleep with him tonight, but Hayner wanted his first time to be memorable.

Ten minutes later and everyone was in, a movie was on in the background and everyone was starting to feel a bit giddy from the alcohol.

Hayner had already had 3 glasses, Seifer one ahead of him. Seifer seemed to be able to hold his drink well, though Hayner shouldn't have been surprised. Axel currently had his tongue down Roxas' throat who had also had about 3 glasses; everyone had lost count of how many Axel had drunk along with Rai.

Olette was giggling with a now very social Fuu and Pence was playing a drinking game with Rai, Hayner and Seifer.

"Never have I e- *_hiccup_* ever, kissed a guy" Fai and Pence chortled with laughter as Hayner and Seifer had to take another shot. Hayner was starting to feel really dizzy, and Seifer even in his drunken state noticed.

He swayed, standing up. "H- *_hiccup_* Hey guys, we're going to head to bed, feel free to sleep here" His speech was slurred and he received several noises in response though he couldn't quite make out what they said. He grabbed Hayner arms and they swayed towards Seifer's bedroom, tumbling into the room, before Seifer closed the door with a loud slam.

Hayner flopped onto Seifer's bed, giggling like a school girl, before biting his lip as the elder blonde advanced on him slowly. Seifer had a lopsided grin on his face and tripped onto the bed, landing on top of Hayner, both of them laughing. Hayner reached up, removing Seifer's beanie and tugging at the soft blonde hair, dragging him down into a sloppy kiss.

Seifer smirked and deepened the kiss running his hand up the front of Hayner's shirt, removing the item quickly, tossing it next to his beanie.

Hayner bucked his hips, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath. He grinned when Seifer let out a breathy moan as he ground their hips together, clumsily removing Seifer's shirt.

Seifer stilled their hips for a moment and left open mouthed kisses on Hayner's neck, fiddling with the button on Hayner's jeans, before jerking them off and tossing them over his shoulder. Hayner frowned but tugged at Seifer's own pants, silently demanding that they were removed. Seifer sighed, frustrated with the amount of clothing that needed to be removed and sat up removing his pants and boxers, watching as Hayner stripped too.

Pulling Seifer back onto the bed, his eyes rolled back into his head as the elder blonde grasped both of their erections in one hand, jerking them off together. Hayner whimpered and bucked his hips, nails digging into Seifer's shoulders as the friction overwhelmed him.

Their drunken state heightened the pleasure and soon Hayner was a puddle in Seifer's hands, and both were moaning loud enough that both were sure someone else could hear them.

"F-Fuck" Seifer groaned speeding up his hand until both were dangling dangerously over the edge, Hayner had closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. Seifer nearly whimpered at the sight, he dove down to kiss Hayner, both tensing as their orgasms hit them at the same time.

Hayner moaned into Seifer's mouth, feeling the hot liquid spill onto his chest. They parted and stared at eachother for a few minutes, before Seifer went to find something to clean them up with.

"I love you, Seif" The elder blonde smiled and lay back down after cleaning his lover.

"I love you too, Hay-Hay" Hayner smiled softly and snuggled into Seifer's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.


	10. A Beach Break

**Chapter 10 – A Beach Break**

**I think this will be the last chapter, or there may be one more at the most.**

It had been a few months since the party and Seifer had founds every moment possible to practically molest Hayner, though the younger boy wasn't complaining.

Hayner was sitting on his bed with him laptop, watching videos on YouTube when his phone rang. When he noticed it was Seifer he smiled and answered, usually Seifer preferred to talk to him in person, claiming he liked to watch his facial expressions. He made Hayner feel special, as sappy as that sounds.

"Hey Seifer, what's up?" He could practically feel Seifer's smirk through the phone and it made him roll his eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach today, for a late night walk?" Hayner was surprised at that, was Seifer trying to be romantic?

"Who killed Seifer and put Mr. Romantic on the phone?" Seifer snorted and made a snarky comment, before just telling him that he would pick him up at 4. He hung up and left Hayner sitting with his phone, glaring at the now beeping machine.

~S*H~

Hayner smiled as his mom practically squeezed Seifer to death as he appeared at the door to pick Hayner up for their date; he was lucky enough to have accepting parents, especially after the way that Seifer used to treat him. He was surprised his mother hadn't called the police the first time they told her.

"Hayner dear, Seifer's here to pick you up" He bounced down the stairs to Seifer's side before bidding his parents farewell and walking out into the street with the elder blonde. Seifer smirked down at him and grasped his hand, leading him to the train station in a comfortable silence. Hayner looking up at the nearly setting sun, no matter the time of year, it always set early – casting a beautiful orange glow over everyone who was still out.

"Don't even bother trying to pay Hayner" Hayner pouted and put his money back away, watching as Seifer bought two tickets and practically dragged him onto the train. The train was practically empty, it was a bit of an awkward time to be going to the beach, so they had a whole cart to themselves.

Hayner looked out of the window, leaning into Seifer's chest, who was playfully nipping his neck. "Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes?" Seifer chuckled into the bend of his neck, his hand resting around Hayner's shoulders; it wasn't that he was perverted, he just couldn't resist touching Hayner, it reminded him that he was wanted.

Soon they were at the beach, strolling slowly along the shoreline, shoes having been left near the grassy part at the top of the beach.

"I love watching the sunset, it's so pretty" Seifer smirked at his awestruck boyfriend.

"You see it every day dummy, why is this one any different?" Hayner pouted and pulled them to a secluded part of the beach where no one else rarely ever went and spread out the blanket that Seifer had brought with him. Hayner plonked down patting the space next to him, smiling when Seifer sat down, his arm resting behind Hayner.

"Maybe 'cos you're here with me…" He mumbled quietly, playing with a few of the loose strings in the blanket.

Seifer's smirked vanished as he barely heard the words, it was moments like this when neither had to pretend to be anyone else. "Look at me" Hayner's eyes flickered up to him for a second before looking out to the horizon. Seifer chuckled and grasped Hayner's chin in the hand he wasn't leaning on, forcing his boyfriend to look at him.

Hayner closed his eyes and kissed Seifer who ran his hands up into the dirty blonde locks. The elder blonde slipped his tongue inside of Hayner's mouth, hands moving to remove Hayner's button up shirt, their lips never leaving eachother. Hayner moaned into the kiss when Seifer nibbled his tongue, pulling on it softly.

Pulling Seifer over him, he lay back on the blanket, tugging at Seifer's shirt until the blonde pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment or two allowing the younger blonde room to breathe.

The setting sun cast an orange hue over the pair, making their skin glow in the light. Seifer kissed his way down Hayner's neck, stopping on his sensitive collar bone to bite gently, leaving a soft purple mark on the tanned skin. Hayner groaned and dragged his nails down Seifer's back, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Seifer grunted and quickly removed Hayner's pants, dragging the boy's boxers down with them. Hayner thanked Seifer silently for bringing the blanket that was protecting him from the harsh sands beneath him.

Hayner sighed as Seifer's hand barely brushed over his erection, teasing him to no end.

"No fair, why am I the only one naked?" Seifer just snorted and undressed slowly, teasing Hayner further. "C'mon stop teasing me!" Seifer winked at him and ducked down, sucking Hayner's tip into his mouth, relishing in the delicious moans falling from the boy under him.

Hayner bucked and forced more of himself into Seifer's mouth that gladly let him thrust in for another few seconds, before restraining the bucking hips.

"Slow down soldier" Hayner whimpered as he watched Seifer quickly suck on three fingers, before kissing the inside of his thighs. This wasn't the first time they had sex, but it was by far the most romantic, the other times were either rushed or rough and passion filled. Seifer wanted this to be romantic and slow and meaningful and the thought made his member twitch in appreciation.

Hayner closed his eyes again and let his head rest on the blanket, juts letting himself feel the other.

Seifer licked slowly from the base of Hayner's erection to the tip as he easily slid one finger in, wiggling it around to allow room for the second finger. Hayner gripped the blanket, feeling a few bits of sand get pulled through when Seifer squeezed the second finger in, cocking the ends so that they brushed every so slightly off Hayner's prostate.

Seifer once again took the whole of Hayner in, sucking harshly as to take his mind off the third finger that nearly went unnoticed by the smaller boy.

He moaned as Seifer softly brushed all three fingers over his prostate, he wasn't used to the soft treatment he was getting, it made him feel breakable. "Hurry up" Hayner whined, cracking an eye open to plead with his boyfriend who smiled softly and removed himself completely from the younger boy, who was flushed under him.

Seifer spit into his hand, making sure that he was well lubricated as he lined up with Hayner's twitching hole. He whispered sweet nothings into Hayner's ear as he pushed himself in, until he was fully sheathed and rocked out slightly before pushing back in.

Hayner was feeling overwhelmed, the pleasure and love he was feeling was a bit disorientating in his current state. "Harder" Seifer smirked at his plea and shook his head, this was going to be slow and long, whether Hayner liked it or not. He knew in the long run they needed this; they needed the ultimate release that slow love-making would bring them.

"No" Hayner whined and clenched his eyes, bucking into Seifer's slow but deep thrusts, the elder blonde would be the death of him someday.

Seifer kissed him, sliding his tongue straight in, swallowing Hayner's yelp as Seifer sat back, pulling Hayner into his lap, still engulfed in him. Hayner gulped at the lust in Seifer's eyes as he rested his back against the large rock behind him, grasping Hayner's slim hips.

Lifting the smaller boy until only Seifer's tip remained he slowly lowered him, wrapping his arms around his back until they were embracing tightly.

Hayner moaned softly and took the hint, riding Seifer slightly faster than Seifer had been thrusting before, but still slow enough to satisfy whatever Seifer was thinking.

After another 15 minutes of slow, torturous sex for Hayner he finally felt a massive orgasm building as Seifer pumped his member. "I fucking hate you Seifer, my ass is so sore" Seifer just chuckled and nibbled his ear as he gave a particularly hard thrust into Hayner's prostate, sending the younger man tumbling over the edge.

Hayner let out a load strangled version of his name as he had the biggest orgasm he had ever had, the long pleasure had finally been worth it and Seifer groaned spilling his seed in jerks into Hayner.

"Shut up, we needed that" Hayner pouted as his muscles shook, he wasn't used to this long of a build-up and as good as it felt, he didn't know whether he had the patience to do this more often.

"I love you asshole, but that was too slow" Seifer laughed out loud, looking at the now set sun as they cleaned themselves off, getting ready to head back to Seifer's apartment.

"I love you too Chickenwuss, just because you like it rough and kinky doesn't mean you're always going to get it that way" Hayner pushed him and blushed, attempting to storm ahead, but his limp was clearly evident. Seifer watched in amusement as Hayner grumbled all the way to the train, nothing was going to break them apart now.


End file.
